Mitologicamente Hermoso
by julieth vapala
Summary: imaginen lo bello que debe ser cupido... yo lo hice y miren los resultados... Un Kenny Cupido es todo lo que pido ;D Stanley Bunny


**Mitológicamente hermoso**

**Bueno…no estoy segura de por que mierda hice esto…ah! Ya me acorde xD es que en clase de Castellano nos hablaron de los dioses Griegos y una amiga me dijo que me imaginara lo guapo que seria Cupido….y o lo hice…chistosamente como me lo imagine lo podía relacionar por completo a un Kenny con alitas, un arco, flechas y lo mejor de todo …con tan poca ropa que…bueno mi mente "inocente" no se pudo concentrar después de eso…Pero eso sirvió para crear este fic…ADVERTENCIA: no hay lemon...¿Por que? Por que seria demasiado para un ****one-shot**** ya que son dos parejitas….y por que tengo pereza de hacerlo…**

Stan se encontraba entrenando y jugando por el bosque cuando de pronto la ultima de sus flechas se partió.

Para ser un Dios soy malo con esto-dijo para si mismo.

Apolo, su padre, el dios de la luz y el sol; la verdad y la profecía; el tiro con arco; la medicina y la curación; la música, la poesía y las artes; y más, lo castigaría si no aprendía a manejar el arco rápido, pues el había sacado todos y cada uno de los poderes de su padre pero no le atinaba completamente con el tiro con arco.

Vamos, tengo que hacerlo-se dijo mientras trataba de arreglar la flecha para no volver a su casa por mas, pronto oyó una cascada y sintió sed asique se arrimo a tomar agua y al hacerlo pudo ver su reflejo, Stan aparentaba 18 años, su piel, blanca pero bronceada, era suave y sedosa, unos ojos azul oscuro y un pelo totalmente negro y brillante mas una figura la cual dejaría boquiabierto a cualquier mortal, sonrió, todo esto demostraba que era un dios.

Suspiro, tenia que hacer algo…escucho una melodía a lo lejos… "¿que será esa hermosa melodía?" se cuestiono y con mucha curiosidad y de la misma forma mucha cautela siguió la procedencia de la melodía.

Al llegar vio a un joven de cabello rojo, crespo, con una piel blanca como la nieve y un traje muy normal para esa época (2011), tocaba una armónica plateada como la luz de la luna y tenia los ojos serrados disfrutando el también de la melodía. A Stan le parecía el humano más hermoso de todo el planeta, dio un paso pero se detuvo "no puedo hablar con humanos, esta prohibido mostrárseles a estos que no creen en nosotros, tal ves no debí salir del Olimpo" pensaba Stan y no se dio cuente de que el joven frente a el había parado de tocar y lo miraba con asombro y curiosidad ¿quieren saber por que curiosidad? Stan vestía prendas de Dioses…como normalmente se ven en dibujos y fotografías, era como si usara una sabana que lo mayor que cubría era de la cintura para bajo….y no muy abajo.

¿q-quien e-eres?-pregunto el pelirrojo curioso. Stan al principio se altero al ver que el joven frente a el era un humano y lo había visto… pero al momento reacciono… ¡Ya que!

¿No querréis decir que sois?-dijo impresionando a el de gorro verde por su acento griego.

B-bueno-pudo decir el joven un poco aturdido por todo eso.

¡Soy un Dios del Olimpo, el hijo de Apolo!-dijo Stan en tono de superioridad y para su vergüenza el otro soltó a reír.

No enserio-dijo ¿Cómo podría ser eso cierto? ¡Estaba loco!

¿No me crees?-dijo el Dios

Demuéstralo-dijo solo para divertirse al ver que payasada hacia.

Ok, solo tráeme alguien que este lastimado-dijo, no pensaba quedar en ridículo frente a un humano.

El joven se paro y miro a todas partes asta que vio a un conejo que había sido lastimado por cazadores, fue lo cogió cuidadosamente en sus manos pero el animal trataba de escapar, aun así lo llevo ante Stan.

No lo vallas a lastimar...mas-dijo preocupado de que el loco ese lo lastimara. Pero al bajarlo el animal, que aun pataleaba para ser liberado, se fue muy feliz y campante hacia Stan como si fuera su amo.

Oh, ¿te lastimaron?-decía Stan mientras se arrodillaba para cargar al conejito-tranquilo yo te curare

Y dicho eso, puso su mano en la herida del animal de la cual salió un brillo blanco y al momento de quitarla ya no tenia ni el mínimo rasguño. Kyle quedo más que sorprendido.

Ok, ya estáis bien-dijo mientras dejaba libre en el suelo, pero el animal no se quería ir del lado de Stan-ve amigo-dijo y para mas sorpresa de Kyle este le obedeció.

e-eres u-un…-decía pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

Dios,…ahora me crees-dijo y no era una pregunta, lo miraba en sus ojos, esos ojos que ahora podía ver eran verde amarillo…hermosos.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, mirándose los ojos, cada uno hipnotizado, Stan no comprendía como un humano podía llamarle la atención de esa forma y Kyle no comprendía como un Dios Griego estaba frente a el, en el 2011 y en south park…y lo de llamarle la atención…bien ¿Cómo no? Era verdaderamente hermoso.

Stan bajo su mirada a sus labios…Tan lindos, suaves, ¿a que sabrían?, se aproximo mas acortando poco a poco la distancia, Kyle no dijo nada ya que estaba muy hipnotizado por la belleza de Stan y por eso se besaron…

Fue tierno, lento, cada uno conociendo los suaves labios del otro, olvidándose del resto del mundo, por que solo existían ellos en ese mundo en el que estaban (metafóricamente). Cuando se separaron mantuvieron su mirada fija en los ojos del otro.

Interrumpiendo el momento Stan sintió algo aproximarse rápidamente a ellos por eso este Dios levanto rápidamente la mano agarrando en ella una flecha, al levantar los dos la vista pudieron apreciar como de la flecha salía una lluvia de escarcha (por así decirlo…pero no lo era) rozada que los cubría a los dos.

Kenny-susurro Stan y Kyle lo miro sin entender.

Stan se paro y empezó a dar vueltas buscando.

Sal, hijo de Cupido-dijo y para sorpresa de Kyle de el bosque salió un hombre casi igual que el hijo de Apolo solo que era peli mono, sus ojos eran azul celeste y su sabana (xD) lo cubría solo de la cintura para abajo como una falda…si suena raro pero así era…ah! y también tenia un arco como Stan pero este era verdaderamente hermoso igual que sus flechas.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?-le dijo Stan

Oye, me disculpo, pero ser instinto de que cuando hay una vibración entre dos personas hacer mi trabajo…ya sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo-dijo el que al parecer se llamaba Kenny, ahí Kyle se dio cuenta de que no sabia el nombre del hijo de Apolo.

Oye ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?-le susurro Kyle a Stan sin apartar la mirada de Kenny.

Stan…y ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?-dijo este de la misma forma.

Kyle-le contesto volteándolo a ver, Stan hiso lo mismo-y ¿el es el hijo de Cupido?

Si, el caballero presente ser el segundo hijo del admirable Cupido…-dijo pero se distrajo viendo de que Kenny no estaba hay sino que se encontraba hablando con un adorable joven de tés blanca, cabello mono, y ojos grises – así que eso hacia cuando se escapaba de el Olimpo-murmuro

¿El Olimpo?-pregunto Kyle.

Je, si es…el hogar de los Dioses olímpicos-dijo aunque sabia que no debería revelar ese tipo de información.

_¿Lo has flechado?-dijo Stan por medio de sus pensamientos a Kenny._

_No…pero yo lo estoy por el-fue la respuesta de Kenny._

Stan miro la flecha en su mano y saco su arco de la espalda mientras la mirada de Kyle se fijaba en el con curiosidad.

_Tengo que poder-se dijo_

Se puso en posición y apunto al chico que acompañaba a su amigo.

¿Que haces? No lastimes a Butters-dijo Kyle preocupado

Ten por seguro que no lo lastimare-dijo antes de soltar la flecha.

_Por favor-rogo._

La flecha roso el brazo de Butters dejando una pequeña herida que inmediatamente sano.

Butters y Kenny lo voltearon a ver asombrados. Stan le sonrió a Kenny y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Te agradezco Stan…pero… ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?-_

_Oye, me disculpo, pero ser instinto de que cuando hay una vibración entre dos personas hacer mi trabajo…ya sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo-dijo Stan repitiendo las mismas palabras de Kenny._

_Gracias… aun que este en verdad no es tu trabajo-_

_Jiji-_

¿q-que has hecho?-pregunto Kyle sin entender.

Estas flechas son mágicas chico-dijo Kenny volviendo y pasándole una de las flechas a Kyle mientras Butters lo seguía frotándose los nudillos y algo sonrojado.

Kyle al coger la flecha se voltio hacia Stan para preguntarle de cual era la magia de las flechas pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió como su filuda punta le formo una herida que mágicamente sano, en eso alzo la mirada y al ver a Stan se quedo completamente enamorado de el.

_Oye…nuestro poder ¿no es que no sirve para los que no creen?- pregunto Stan_

_Y ¿Quién dijo que ellos no creían?- fue la respuesta de Kenny lo cual hiso sonreír a Stan_

De pronto un relámpago cruzo por el cielo.

Creo que vuestro padre ya ha de haberse dado cuenta de tu "salida"-dijo y un segundo rayo paso- y me atrevo a creer que no a de haberle gustado de ha mucho.

¿¡s-se van!- preguntaron al tiempo los mortales, lo cual hiso sonreír a los mayores.

Si quieren podéis venir con nosotros-dijo Stan.

Pero…-dijo Kyle volteando la mirada a la ciudad.

En el Olimpo el tiempo se detiene, podrán venir cuando quieran- dijo Kenny que ya se había acostumbrado a su acento.

Otro rayo cruzo por los cielos que aun así radiaban con el sol. Los inmortales los miraron con preocupación sintiéndosen derrotados, al ver esto los menores aceptaron, ¿Por qué no? Butters en el mundo no es que tuviera mucho…solo unos padres acosadores. Y Kyle no le importaba el resto, siempre había querido salir de south park. (xP).

Kenny y Stan los llevaron a una pequeña montaña, Stan extendió sus manos arriba y silbo, de repente apareció un ave hermosa, sus plumas parecían de oro, brillaba, era grande, ¡asombroso!

Bien, ven, no le arranquéis las plumas que se enoja – dijo mientras subía a Kyle a la espalda del animal para después subirse el- no tiene montura por que…me parece mejor a lo natural-paso sus brazos por su cinturita, Kyle enrojeció al sentirlo así de cerca y al sentir su cálido aliento rosar su cuello, por su parte Stan sonrió al saber en que pensaba, los mortales eran sexuales y se excitaban muy fácil- ¡Fénix vamos!-dijo dándole la orden al animal que inmediatamente alzo vuelo.

Kenny voltio a ver a Butters el cual se encontraba muy asombrado viendo al animal volar.

¡¿¡Vamos a irnos en un pájaro así!-pregunto emocionado.

Mmmmm…pues no…pero si quieres llamo a un Fénix para que te subas tu-le dijo Kenny

¿Y tu?-pregunto inocente Butters y Kenny se acerco quedando parado justo enfrente de él.

Sin decir nada de la espalda de Kenny salieron dos alas hermosas, Butters podría jurar que brillaban de un color blanco. Kenny le cogió las manos y las alzo.

Y… ¿en que vas?-pregunto Kenny, Butters por su parte soltó las manos de Kenny y paso sus brazos por detrás de el cuello de el mayor. Kenny sonrió al ver la decisión del joven y le dijo que se parara en sus pies lo cual Butters hiso sin replicar, para después alzar el vuelo, al principio Butters se asusto y se apego mas a Kenny….y bueno al inmortal eso no es que le haiga disgustado. Al rato alcanzaron a Stan.

Ken, ¿Qué crees que te diga vuestro padre?-dijo refiriéndose a los chicos.

Nada, sabéis muy bien que él (el padre) ha de ser puro amor- dijo sonriendo…y era cierto- ¿y voz?

Estoy muerto…pero… ¿que mas da?-dijo lo cual hiso que rieran.

Los mortales que solo oían y miraban a los Dioses, se quedaron embobados…asta riendo se miraban fantásticos…

**Siento de verdad que te haigas leído mi historia de quinder…Pero no me interesa para nada de que si se aburrieron… (xD) solo quiero que me dejen un pequeño comentario a si sea mandando una bomba…en mi caso lo aria, pero en el correo…es fácil es solo presionar "ajuntar archivo" y se escoge la bomba….ah! y se me olvidaba….quien quiera a un Kenny Cupido solo me lo tienen que decir yo se lo mando telepáticamente ;D (xD)**

**Maten a los idiotas que lastiman a los animales…ya casi esta muerto mi primo…cuiden las plantas, reciclen y no arrojen basura…**

**Saluditos!**


End file.
